The Drunken Nowaki
by JunjoFan1469
Summary: I know I know, classic tale of when a character gets drunk... BUT! This time.. its Nowaki and lets just say he's not going to let his lover off so easy. Rated M for lemons! Oneshot


**The Drunken Nowaki**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica **

**Chapter One**

**Hehehe… I made this one out of a spurt of randomness since everyone has written about Akihiko's, Misaki's and maybe Hiroki's drunken state so I decided to write about Nowaki! I hope you guys like it!**

**Hiroki: T-This better not be what I think it is Kazuki-kun!**

**Me: Damn right what you think it is! –laughs evilly-**

**Hiroki: … I swear…**

**Me: smutty smut smut! **

Hiroki sat on the couch impatiently for his lover to get home. It was already 10 o'clock and his lover still hadn't gotten back from his shift at the hospital. He usually wouldn't have waited up for Nowaki but it was a Friday night and the professor had hardly spent any time with him that week.

_Where the hell is he? I bet that stupid Senpai of his is holding him up… _Hiroki got angry at the thought but he knew that Nowaki could handle himself.

Hiroki sighed and gave up waiting for his boyfriend's return, getting up from the couch. As soon as he stood up the door opened and Nowaki stepped inside, his hair covering his eyes.

That's when Hiroki snapped, "BAKA NOWAKI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled before noticing bags in his hands. The bags were black with hot pink writing on them but he couldn't make it out. "W-What's in the bags Nowaki?"

Nowaki looked up at his lover, pupils dilated, breathing heavily, and to be quite honest, Hiroki thought it was a little scary. "Toyyysssss…" The dark haired man slurred as he lustfully stared at his uke.

Hiroki was confused, "W-What kind of toys?"

The dark haired man, ignoring his lover's question, then stumbled towards their bedroom door and went inside, his boyfriend close behind him.

"OI! Nowaki, I'm talking to you!" Hiroki shouted as Nowaki suddenly spun around and held the man's up against the wall by his wrists. "NOWA-" Nowaki silenced the man with a sloppy kiss but Hiroki pushed him away, "N-Nowaki h-have you been drinking?" he asked nervously since he had tasted the alcohol in the younger man's mouth during the kiss.

Nowaki made a cute face, "Maaaaaaaaayyybee… Hiro-saaan I looovvvees you…" The man then ran, or rather stumbled quickly, over to the many bags he had set down in front of their bed. He rummaged through a bag, pulling out a pair of furry hot pink handcuffs.

Hiroki blushed as soon as he saw the cuffs and tried to run out of the room but Nowaki caught him, throwing him down onto the bed.

"BAKA NOWAKI!" he screamed as his shirt was literally ripped off of him.

The man struggled as his boyfriend forced both of his hands behind him and put the handcuffs on.

"N-NOWAKI STOP IT THIS HURTS!"

"Hiro-saaan…" Nowaki slurred as he pressed another kiss to his struggling boyfriend's lips.

Hiroki thrashed about and the younger man soon released his lips. The alcohol on Nowaki's breath was almost nauseating and it made the older man slightly queasy.

"BAKA NOWAKI! S-STOP IT!" he screamed as his lover gave him a sly look.

"Hiro-san needs to be quuuiiieeet…" Nowaki groaned as he reached into another one of the bags and pulled out a red gag ball.

Hiroki's eyes grew wide as his lover put the gag on him and clicked it tight in the back. The gag ball tasted terrible and harder he tried to get it out of his mouth, it just went deeper into it.

"MMMMMPH NNWWKK!" he huffed angrily, trying his best yell.

_W-What the hell is his problem? Gagging me like this! This kind of stuff is humiliating! DAMMIT NOWAKI! _Hiroki thought furiously as his lover kissed his face.

"Thaaat's a lot better! Hiro-san was being too loud for me to make love to him but this is a lot better!"

Hiroki gasped as Nowaki kissed down to his Adam's apple and pressed his lips firmly against it, making the man wince. He then looked down to see that Hiroki's nipples were already hard and a pinkish color. Nowaki leaned down and sucked on the man's tender nipples.

"Mmmmmm…" moaned Hiroki as his boyfriend switched to the other nipple.

Nowaki stopped for a second and looked lustfully at the man beneath him who had melted into a puddle of ecstasy. The brunette breathed heavily through his nose and didn't try to break free anymore. The younger man detected the bulge in his lover's pants and giggled, making the already flushed Hiroki squeeze his eyes shut.

Nowaki couldn't resist and pulled his boyfriend's pants and underwear down revealing the man's already dripping manhood. The younger man then began to stroke his lover a little harder than usual and roughly bit at his chest, leaving dark red marks.

A few minutes later, Hiroki screamed as he came all over Nowaki's hand and laid back on the bed. Nowaki then unzipped his aching manhood and positioned himself in front of his lover who tried to fight by kicking but he grabbed the man's legs and forced them back.

"Hiro-saann… You're not getting away that easily!" he slurred as he shoved all of his manhood into his unprepared lover at once.

"MMMMM HHHNNNNNGGGHH!"

As soon as he felt his lover's walls loosen around his manhood, Nowaki began thrusting in and out of Hiroki without mercy. Sooner than later, Hiroki felt his own resistance crumble as he was swept away by his lover who was being a little rougher than usual.

He then grabbed hold of Hiroki's now weeping manhood and stroked it hard until he and his lover came at once. He then pulled out of his lover as the sticky substance leaked out of the man's entrance. He swayed a bit and Hiroki was concerned that his boyfriend might fall on him and crush him.

Nowaki felt himself growing tired and passed out next to his lover who was already exhausted from the rough sex. Hiroki used the last of his strength to try to get the handcuffs off but failed and soon drifted off to sleep next to his lover.

The next morning, Nowaki woke up feeling really awful. He rubbed his head and rolled over to see his lover sleeping peacefully with a gag ball in his mouth and wearing handcuffs. Nowaki gasped, waking the man up. When Hiroki saw Nowaki staring at him, he lunged at him, but his lover was quicker and hugged him tightly. Nowaki undid the gag ball which caused the brunette to drool a bit.

Hiroki cleared his throat, prepared to chew his lover out.

"BAKA NOWAKI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME LAST NIGHT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A-"

Nowaki cut his lover off with a kiss and cupped Hiroki's face with his hands. "Hiro-san… What did I do to you last night?"

"You came home drunk!" Hiroki snapped.

Hiroki gasped as the sudden thought occurred to him, _That big idiot doesn't remember? H-How could he not? I-I mean he was pretty drunk last night but-_

"Hiro-san?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Nowaki said with his big blue puppy eyes.

Hiroki sighed, and nodded as his lover pulled him into a long hug. When the hug ended Nowaki looked his lover up and down. The brunette had dark red marks scattered across his neck, chest and his lips were swollen and red- not to mention that he was still wearing the cuffs.

"Hiro-san I… I'm sorry…"

The brunette blushed and looked down, "It's fine Nowaki… JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN BAKA! Now where the hell did you put the key to the handcuffs?"

It was now Nowaki's turn to look down, "Ummm… I don't really remember much from last night… But I'll look for it! Stay there!"

Nowaki got up and rushed around the room to find the key, not realizing that he was still naked. He bent over to look under a dresser and Hiroki blushed as he saw all of his lover's junk between his legs.

"N-NOWAKI AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOU GO BENDING OVER!"

Nowaki gasped and found the pants he was wearing the previous night in some corner of their bedroom. As he put the pants on he dug in the pockets and found the key.

"Hiro-san I found it!"

Hiroki was surprised and got up out of their bed only to fall to the floor in agony because of the excruciating pain in his backside. His lover rushed to help him up and unlock the cuffs.

"BAKA NOWAKI DON'T DO ME SO HARD THAT I CAN HARDLY WALK!" he roared as Nowaki helped him back into bed.

"Don't worry Hiro-san… I'll take good care of you for the rest of the day!" Nowaki exclaimed cheerfully as he kissed his lover on the forehead.

For the rest of the day, Nowaki kept his word and took good care of Hiroki even though the brunette was reluctant in him doing so.

It was now later in the evening when Hiroki began to wander what the hell his lover had been up to before he came home the previous night.

"Hey Nowaki!" He called and his lover came and sat down next to him on the bed with the same old goofy grin he always had on his face whenever the brunette called him.

"Do you need something Hiro-san?"

"W-What…" Hiroki blushed but continued on, "What exactly were you doing last night before you came home?"

Nowaki thought for a moment before responding, "I ran into your friend Usami-san and we talked and went out for a drink."

The brunette's eyes widened, "W-Why were you out with him, I thought you hated him?"

"Well… he wasn't exactly alone… He was with a boy who looked to be around twenty and well he asked me if I would like to join them!"

Hiroki nodded as his lover kept going.

"Usami-san started to drink a lot and the young man who was with him got angry and went to the bathroom. And then Usami-san ordered more drinks and well… I think he might have slipped something in one of mine thinking it was the younger man's but I'm not too sure-"

"BAKIHIKO!" Hiroki roared throwing things around the room knowing that his friend purposefully did something so evil.

Meanwhile, Akihiko smirked to himself feeling that next time he got his friend drunk, he would soon have another idea for Junai Egoist.

**The End! Wow one-shots are fun! **

**Hiroki: NO! NOT FUN AT ALL! THAT WAS AWFUL!**

**Me: Well I beg to differ!**

**Hiroki: -throws cabbage- … Wait where did I get this cabbage?**

**Shinobu: MY CABBAGE! **

**Me: O_o**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (or else Hiroki will take more of Shinobu's cabbages) **


End file.
